clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eborpas goes China!
Eborpas goes China! is a story about that blue mushroom getting a deal to preform his company in the largest oriental continent. He'll bring Shelly, Taylor, Director Lenny, Director Jenny, Maddieworld, and MimeTheWalrus. While he's having fun and getting riches, Lenny and Jenny find an orphan named Chen, who they adopt out of loneliness. And MTW causes a lot of trouble for the gang. Prologue: The Boys are out of town In which Jenny and Lenny are saddened since their sons are leaving them to go to university. Jenny sighed and looked out of the window. She missed her children very much. "Lenny," She said. "Do you remember how we used to take the boys outside and watch them play with the other children?" Lenny nodded. "They would fight to. Sometimes it would get very nasty. It was very hard to separate them when they started bickering. Benny was a good kid. He rarely started the fights." "You're wrong there. Although Kennykins usually hit first, Benny just had to state that he was better, and more people like him, and other stuff. He was the one asking for the fight." "Benny was only telling the truth. He never directly said that he was better than Kenny anyways. Kenny was just being jealous." "He implied that he was better than Kenny." She stared out of the window again. "And now they're gone... just gone. I wish they had got along better. I- well. If we had another child, then, well, we could enjoy time with him, or her, until it went to school and that's when our other two boys would have finished and would be able to spend more time with us. And now that they're all grown up, they would realize that all that bickering would get them nowhere and they'll make up!" Lenny used his telekinesis to stroke Jenny's back. "I know sweetheart. We all make choices that we'll regret later on." Jenny looked back at Lenny. "Well, it won't all that bad. They'll call us on the phone, and write letters to tell us how well they're doing. And we can still have fun without children. We'll direct together, like after we met and we directed-" She paused "I'm sorry about all of that." said Lenny. "Don't stress, I forgave you a long time ago. Well, do you want to go to the Awesome Drama Theater to see if Eborpas needs our help?" Lenny chuckles. "It's not like I got more important things to do." They left, and wondered what would be in store for them. Chapter one: A letter from China Eborpas came back to its house and started to read the mail. It gave the appropriate ones to Shelly and Taylor, and opened one for itself. Dear Mr. Eborpas I know that you are the owner of a wonderful production company of skilled performers. I have heard of yout great works and am very amazed at the splendid reviews. I also own a production company in a country known as China. It is also successful, but I would like to have a little bit more to it. You see, your company would make it more appealing if it preformed there, and that's what I want you to do. China is very far from where you live, but I will make the payments. I'll also give you a good amount of money if you choose to preform. And bring Taylor and Shelly with you. I like what I heard about them. Keep in mind that the environment of China is, well, different from Antarctica, both in nature and the people. First of all, they're not used to seeing giant blue walking mushrooms, or penguins that can talk. If you want to go outside, you'll have to disguise yourself as a creature commonly called a human, or ''Homo Sapiens. '' I hope you can come, and that your stay is splendid. Signed Shi Zyding Eborpas looked at the letter, and thought, wow, I'm going to China! I never knew penguins lived there. It went to his computer and wrote back. Dear, Shi Zyding Don't call me "Mr. Eborpas". I am not a male. I am not a female either, so don't call me Ms. Eborpas. Furthermore, Eborpas is my first name, and I don't have a last name, so you can't give me a title. Just call me "Eborpas" or "the greatest walking immortal blue mushroom". Anyways, I would be very glad to come to China. It would be culturally tasteful, and it gives me something to do. Oh, and you'll pay me, so I'll be richer. I'll bring my pets, and more! Just tell me when you want me to come, and I'll be ready. Sighed Eborpas PS Is there rotting wood in China? I want to stick my end in one Eborpas ran to the post office to deliver the letter and then want back home. "Guess what guys?" it said to Shelly and Taylor. "We're going to China!" "Cool!' said Shelly. "I heard that there's a Great Wall there!" "Well, I want to draw pictures of the wildlife there." said Taylor. "You guys will be able to do all sorts of things in China! But we better head to the Stage to plan our next move!" Eborpas walked to its theater along with Shelly and Taylor. "Hello MimeTheWalrus!" it said to the purple creature. MTW smiled and waved and walked towards the costume room. "Ah, yes, we have many plays to work on. But I wonder... how long will it be before I go to China?" Eborpas saw Jenny and Lenny "How's my two favorite puffle directors? No offense to my other puffle directors, who aren't here, ha, ha, ha." Jenny looked up at the blue mushroom. "We're fine." she said. "It's just that, well, with the boys out of town, we are a little lonely. We miss all those adventures we had with them." Eborpas smiled and said "Well, why don't we have an adventure! I just got a letter from a Chinese penguin named Shee Zie-ding or whatever, to go to China! We'll be able to preform a lot of things there!" Lenny looked puzzled. "Well, I'm grateful.. but what exactly is 'China'?" "Oh, you geographically deprived furballs. China is a large continent located in Eastern Asia. It has the highest population of any country with over one billion. India is the only other country to have a population passing that number. China has many sweat shops and is used for cheap labor by many other countries." Jenny and Lenny looked at each other. "Well, that was a lot of information. I guess it's worth a try. Our kids won't be back for quite a bit." Said Jenny. Lenny piped up, "Indeed. I think it'll be fun to go visit exotic places, and come back home to rub it in our friends faces." "Lenny!" "Sorry about that, I was just kidding." Eborpas took out many book and handed it to the two. "Now these books are all about the Chinese culture, language, history, and climate. Now you won't be meeting the people, because, well, lets just say these countries are inhabited by weird creatures who aren't used to seeing puffles, especially talking ones. You'll be meeting a penguin who probably knows less about his country than you do." "So," said Lenny, "If we're not going to meet the people, why do we need to know the culture and language?" "Good point. I'll throw these in the fire. Meanwhile, you better suit up for your trip. It has much different weather." Category:Stories Category:Theater